User blog:MonoKirisame/Lumen, the Arcanist's Daughter
Author's Note Surprised to see something original from me? Well I finally got off my butt and started thing of *gasp* original characters!!! My upcoming champions will NOT appear in the League of Legends universe. They have their own story and universe. ... Which I'm still thinking a complete story for. Oops. I got enough basics down for it though. Anyway, the Champions (or Souls, as I call them in this universe) will only be in the LoL-Format, not in the LoL Universe, I repeat. So yeah thats basically it. Have fun I guess? (Also my backstories are always this awful okay please dont hate me for it ;w;) Backstory The silent night, showering in the moonlight and the glitter of the stars above. A violet glow was visible in the distance. It was an especially important day for The Arcanists, a cult focused on astral magic power deep down in the planet. The cult worships Padmavati's Lavender, a dragon slumbering near the astral energy. Those with a dark heart can awake the dragon for evil deeds. The leader of the cult had felt a surge in power. The day of the "Cosmic Birth" had arrived. At night, when the stars shine the brightest an arcane, astral human being is born from Padmavati's Lavenders essence. This had been the birth of Lumen. She obtained the title of "The Arcanist's Daughter". Lumen was blessed with very strong astral powers, that match up with the strongest of the cult. Maybe she was the key to opening the seal to Padmavati's Lavenders rebirth? The Dividers, a group aiming to stop The Arcanists has quickly gotten word of this. Lumen was considered a huge threat. She, along with both groups, and alot of other residents of the planet would be pulled into Acardia's biggest fight for billions of years. Friends and Enemies Friends: Lucifer, The Arcanist Enemies: The Dividers Champion Concept Abilities of damage that Lumen deals through her spells is tracked. When her health drops to 20%, the tracked damage is converted to a shield, maximum HP. |cooldown=80 }} Lumen slings an orb of manifested astral energy at an enemy unit, dealing magic damage. Casting this ability will not interrupt Lumen's movement. *'Arcane Growth Enhancement:' 50 uses |leveling = |cooldown=4 |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |range=600 }} Lumen forms an orb of manifested astral energy and fires it at an enemy unit, dealing magic damage. The orb will jump to the nearest enemy, dealing 30% less damage. Casting this ability will not interrupt Lumen's movement. |leveling = |cooldown=4 |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |range=600 }} }} Lumen blasts astral energy from the sky down onto the ground in a line AoE, dealing magic damage. Deals double damage to minions. *'Arcane Growth Enhancement:' 30 uses |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} Lumen blasts astral energy in a circle AoE that moves towards chosen target direction, dealing magic damage. Deals double damage to minions. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} }} Lumen fills the target 175-radius area with arcane magic for 5 seconds, gradually dealing magic damage and slowing the enemy. *'Arcane Growth Enhancement:' 20 uses |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=900 }} Lumen fills the target 200-radius area with arcane magic for 5 seconds, gradually dealing magic damage and slowing the enemy. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=900 }} }} Lumen gains Arcane Growth as an additional passive. If you cast a spell while Arcane Growth is active, you will gain stacks. If you reach the required number of stacks for a spell, the spell will be enhanced for the rest of the game. |description2 = Lumen channels a arcane blast for 1 second and launches it in a line. The blast gets reflected by any terrain. After using this ability, Lumen gains bonus ability power for 5 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 2000 }} Recommended Items Category:Custom champions